0014  The Spy Who Loved Me
by MoonFireFic
Summary: In the aftermath of Thames House, M sends Q on a rare retrieval mission: bring her grandson's body back to MI6. Written for Redisourcolor Challenge #007: Bond, James Bond.


**Written for Redisourcolor Challenge #007 Bond, James Bond**

**Notes:** Post COE

**Summary:** In the aftermath of Thames House, M sends Q on a rare retrieval mission: bring her grandson's body back to MI6.

**Disclaimer: **BBC drew them. I just like to color outside of their lines.

**A/N: **Challenge Phrase: _''Oh, you have got to be joking.''; Challenge Words: Popcorn, rain, twilight_

_Unbetaed. This is what happens when plot bunnies bounce on your brain at 2am and force you to write fic._

_

* * *

_

**0014 – The Spy Who Loved Me**

___Thames House, London – Five Months after the 456 Incident  
_  
Q opened his umbrella against the rain and watched the containment unit housing his charge being loaded for transport to MI6. Retrieval missions were not normally his realm of expertise, but M had asked him to handle this one personally. After all it was her godson, and she didn't want anyone touching him before they had a chance to ascertain the level of damage.

"All done, sir," saluted the soldier before him, far too young in Q's opinion, to be wearing a uniform. "Is there anything else you need, sir?" Being addressed as a superior seemed so out of place that it took him a moment to realize the young man was waiting for his reply.

"That will be all son," he finally responded, nodding his dismissal and getting into the van. Gesturing to the driver, they began the short trip to MI6 headquarters.

_

* * *

__MI6 Headquarters, London, Q Branch - Two Hours Later  
_  
Q had been working on Jones since he arrived, and M wanted answers. Tanner, her Chief of Staff, guided her through the medical wing until they reached the room housing 0014, also known as Agent Ianto Jones.

"Well?" she asked, impatient for an update.

"Preliminary analysis upon resuming regular body temperature shows that 0014 sustained exposure to a non-terrestrial virus," Q said, debriefing M while his team filed out of the room. "Severe respiratory damage, minimal cellular decomposition, facial abrasions, internal bruising and smoke inhalation, moderate circulatory damage, and minimal to no brain damage." Seeing no questions from M, he brought up the diagnostic on the monitor over the bed. "From what we can see on the scans, it would appear that the coma he induced by ingesting Rev-48, seems to have done its work." M watched the display monitor, silently processing his analysis. Her lack of response started to make Q nervous. "Quick thinking on his part," he remarked, clearing his throat and smiling fondly at Jones. Frowning, M brushed the hair off of her godson's too still forehead.

"But he will survive?" She asked, giving Q a look that told him she wanted facts, not guesses.

"For all intents and purposes he's dead," Q responded. M's eyes narrowed and he hastened to continue. "Except that his heart rate is still there. It's slow, but if you know where to look, he's alive; just in a sort of stasis."

"So you can bring him back." she stated, wanting confirmation. M looked down at Jones, seeing the boy he once was, on the bed before her.

"It will take about a month to rebuild the respiratory damage, but I think any brain damage will only relate to memories surrounding the incident.

"Good," responded M crisply. "I expect him up and ready for field work within the month." Q gave a curt nod of understanding, and M turned to leave. Halfway out the door, she stopped. "Please let me know as soon as he's lucid," she said softly. "This isn't the first time we've almost lost him, and-" she paused, not sure how to continue. Realizing she was showing more emotion then was fitting for the head of MI6, Q decided to give her an out.

"Agent Jones will be right as rain within the month Ma'am," he said, watching as her administrator veneer slipped back into place. "I'll inform you personally if anything changes in the meantime." M gave him a curt nod and left the room.

_

* * *

__One Month Later  
_  
M regarded Agent Jones as he sat before her desk. His personnel file was out for review, and Ianto sat at attention, unsure of what M had planned. MI6 had forbidden contact with his sister and Torchwood, stating that his status as non-deceased was classified until they ascertained where he would be most useful. After giving his statement on the 456 incident, he was debriefed on it's resolution. Reviewing the tapes, he was stunned to see Jack sacrifice his own grandson in order to save humanity.

"Four years on assignment, collecting intelligence undercover at Torchwood One and Three," M didn't raise her eyes from the file as she began her review of his last mission. "During assignment, held off alien incursion at Canary Warf, minimizing casualties; support agent compromised and lost. (see Hallett, L. Agent 5487). Numerous incidents involving extra-terrestrials indicate exposure to a variety of crisis situations, and adaptability under pressure. Ongoing surveillance indicates relationship with known renegade, Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto smirked. Known renegade, Jack would love that. M looked up. "Something funny Mister Jones?" she asked, her eyes cold steel.

"No Ma'am," he responded, carefully keeping his face neutral.

She held his gaze a moment longer before continuing. "Recent activity shows contact with the Cardiff police, UNIT (see UNIT file Jones, Dr. M. 8895), and MI5 due to Torchwood activities." Ianto raised an eyebrow at that. Someone must have interviewed PC Andy. "Torchwood Three neutralized by MI5 during 456 incident, causing agent to work in opposition to MI5, incarceration of Harkness, and acquisition of assets from former Torchwood Hub." No mention of Gwen then. He briefly wondered if she was somewhere safe and getting ready for the baby. M glanced at him again, and Ianto regarded her coolly in return. "Infected by airborne virus during altercation with 456, coma induced by ingesting compound Rev-48, effectively ending assignment at Torchwood and returning to non-active status." Ianto had known all that, but what he wanted to know now, was what they planned to do with him.

"Can I be frank Mister Jones?" M asked. Ianto nodded. "I have always considered you one of our best assets. Always able to blend in and make the most of your assignments, and your youth makes most targets underestimate you. My main concern with placing you back in the field is your ongoing entanglement with Captain Harkness," she stated, waiting for Ianto's reply.

"I would hardly call it an entanglement, Ma'am," Ianto responded. "As far as he is concerned, I'm dead. I wouldn't be surprised if he has found a way off world by now after what Home Office and the 456 put him through."

M's eyes flashed in anger. "Do you find fault with the actions of your superiors Mister Jones?" she demanded.

"I do indeed Ma'am," he responded, the twitch of his jaw was the only indication that she had touched a nerve. "If the British Government thinks destroying Torchwood, and condoning the bargaining of children to save humanity is an appropriate response to alien threats, they are sorely mistaken." M glared at him.

"Spoken like a true Torchwood Agent," she retorted. "Tell me Mister Jones, now that you are no longer undercover, can you leave Torchwood behind and return to the SIS fold, or do we need to re-induce your coma until you can stomach the demands of serving Queen and country once more?"

Ianto's jaw clenched. She couldn't be serious. He'd done all they'd asked and more since he started working for the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) or MI6 at the age of 16. M had sponsored him for the training program; thinking it would give him guidance and direction after his Tad died. He'd been a model agent, an MI6 poster-boy ever since. Hell, 007 himself had mentored him at one point. Sure he'd kept some of the items in the secure archives out of his reports, but that was only because Q was on his way to retirement, and he couldn't risk his successor using them out of context. This dressing down by M was getting her nowhere. If there was one thing being partner to Jack Harkness had taught him, it was misdirection, and how to sooth an ego to get what you wanted. Taking in the frustration and anger brewing in M's eyes, he knew that while this skill set was not listed in his file, it was definitely the one he used the most.

"I don't see how that would solve anything M," Ianto said, resisting the urge to smile as M started to calm down. "You and I both know that MI6 has put far too much time and effort into bringing me back, to make reinstating the coma worthwhile." M didn't respond, merely waited for him to continue. "I am assuming you brought me here for a reprimand, and then to tell me about the next assignment. Since Torchwood as you say is neutralized, what did you have in mind?"

M tilted her head to the side, regarding the boy, no, the _man_ in front of her. "You always were a cheeky brat Ianto, even as a child. It's a wonder that you managed to stay out of any real trouble this long."

"I know I can be a handful M, but you have to admit, the 456 incident was not our government's shining hour," he replied with a small smile. M didn't return it.

"Be that as it may, I need to know that you can be relied upon Jones. A lot of people saw you die – publicly, and having you back on the street is not something MI6 wants to be common knowledge." Closing the file in front of her she picked up the other one on her desk and slid it towards him. "I am assuming that on your next assignment, I can count on you to use the upmost discretion, and ensure that it is completed swiftly and without incident."

Curious, Ianto leaned forward to review the file. M waited with a small smile twitching the corner of her mouth as he flipped through the surveillance photos. When he finally looked up, she had her administrator face on, regarding him impassively, and waiting for his response.

"Seriously?" he asked. M nodded. Ianto closed his eyes and then steeled himself before looking back over the file once more. "Oh, you have got to be joking," he muttered.

M sniffed. "I assure you, the assignment is very real," she replied. "If you don't obtain and dispose of the asset before midnight on Monday, UNIT and MI5 both have permission to step in." Ianto glared at her, almost biting his tongue to keep from responding.

"That's all Mister Jones," she dismissed him. Ianto stood to leave, still trying to find a way out of the assignment.

"Oh, and one more thing Ianto," M called as he neared the door. Ianto turned to face her, hoping that it had all been an elaborate joke. "Disposed of means, 'no longer on this Earth' if you get my meaning." Ianto stilled. Had she just given him a way around the kill order? Before he could respond, she turned back to her desk and picked up the phone. "That will be all. Take care, Mister Jones. For my sake, try not to get killed again."

Ianto left, plans forming and a spring in his step. 48 hours to find his target. No time to waste.

* * *

_Twilight Exit Pub – Dublin – 12 hours later_

"Another one mate?" asked the barman. A slightly drunk Jack Harkness sat picking through the bowl of stale popcorn in front of him, finding a stray kernel and popping it in his mouth before looking up.

"Nope. Gotta pee, maybe when I get back." Jack leered at him, taking in the tight jeans and even tighter t-shirt, before sliding off the barstool. Staggering to the washroom, he managed to stay upright long enough to do his business, and saunter to the sink. Taking in his bedraggled apperance, Jack wondered what Ianto would think of him now. Blinking back tears, he reached for the paper towel dispenser, missing it twice before finding himself slammed against the wall beside it.

"Drop it," growled a voice in his ear. Jack felt the cold steel of a gun barrel against his neck and a crushing grip on his wrist as his Webley was forced out of his hand.

"Put your hands behind you, slowly," his assailant growled again, keeping Jack's face pressed against the wall so he couldn't see him. Jack felt his wrists being restrained, tight enough that he wouldn't be able to make his way out of them later.

"Look, whoever you are," Jack slurred. "I don't really care what you do to me. I've got nothing left to live for anyway, and seeing as I can't die, why don't you just shoot me and get it over with." A pistol whip to the head knocking him out was his only response.

"Because you idiot," said Ianto, watching Jack slump to the floor unconscious. "I hate watching you die."

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales - The Following Evening _

Gwen Cooper rolled over to check her cell as it beeped, indicating a message. Bleary eyed she checked the clock: 9pm. She seemed to fall asleep at the drop of a hat now, and Rhys right along with her. The message listed coordinates, and the message 'tonight 11pm – Jack'. She checked the number, and seeing that is was blocked, read the message a second time before waking up her husband.

"Rhys, love," she shook him. "It's Jack, we've got to go."

* * *

_Remote Hillside, Abergavenny, Wales - 11pm_

Gwen and Rhys exited the car at the designated location. Rhys helped Gwen waddle her way up to where Jack stood on a hillside before them, bracing himself for the havoc that was sure to follow his return. As they approached, Jack looked past them to where Ianto stood hidden behind a nearby tree, gesturing for him to stay silent.

"Jack?" Gwen panted as they reached the side of the hill. "Is it really you?"

Jack smiled back at her. "The one and only." He gestured to her belly. "Look at you! Little one is nearly here I see."

"Not soon enough," complained Rhys. Gwen smacked him. "What?" he replied rubbing his arm. "You're bloody gorgeous love, but I have to say, the hormones are a right bitch."

Jack laughed and descended his perch to shake Rhys' hand. Rhys shook his head, and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you mate. Don't really care how," he said, releasing him. "Torchwood has taught me not to ask." The two men smiled at each other and Gwen took her turn. "Bloody hormones," she muttered, wiping her eyes as she released him.

Rhys handed Jack his vortex manipulator. "Found that a few days ago in a box of rubble that MI6 sent to our doorstep," he explained. Jack looked to where Ianto was hidden, and saw him nod. Jack smiled. That was Ianto through and through: always five steps ahead. "Put a new strap on it for you and everything. Figured you might need it," Rhys added with a smile.

"Thanks," Jack replied, fixing it to his wrist and stepping back. Gwen's eyes narrowed as she saw him continue his retreat until he was back at top of the hill.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she asked, voice full of hurt. "But you can't leave Jack, what about Torchwood? Ianto would never have wanted this."

Jack glanced to Ianto, who shook his head. "Actually Gwen, I am pretty sure this is exactly what he would want me to do. I need to go; there are bigger things then Torchwood happening right now, things that even you wouldn't understand." He turned to Rhys. "Take care of her. I am sure you will be a great Tad." Giving them one last smile, he turned to Ianto, who held up two fingers in reminder and Jack nodded, before switching on the vortex manipulator as planned. "Goodbye," he said to Gwen and Rhys, watching as they faded from view.

_

* * *

MI6 Headquarters, London – Two Days Later_

"Is that your complete report Mister Jones?" M asked, flanked by representatives from UNIT and MI5. Ianto was under review for his handling of the Harkness mission.

"It is Ma'am" he replied. "Harkness managed to teleport off world before I could apprehend him. All residual temporal fields were untraceable. Asset is assumed to be out of reach for the foreseeable future."

"This is bullshit," said the General from UNIT. "We all know that Harkness and Jones were involved. He let him go."

M raised an eyebrow. "Agent Jones has had romantic entanglements before, and they have never endangered a mission," she answered. "And watch your language."

"But he must have helped him," the MI5 representative seethed. "Given him the technology somehow."

"Are you suggesting that Mister Jones, in 48 hours managed to find Captain Harkness, secure his teleport device, and get him off planet, without being seen by any of his former Torchwood colleagues, or SIS surveillance?" She raised an eyebrow. "If I may remind you, Torchwood Three was demolished by your agents at MI5, and all of her tech confiscated. Where would he have gotten the technology?" When he didn't have an answer, she pressed her advantage and turned to Ianto.

"Mister Jones, do you have any further remarks?" she asked, keeping her gaze even, and silently telling him not to answer.

"No Ma'am," he replied.

"Well then," M said closing the file in front of her. "It would seem that even MI6 has its losses. I am declaring this file officially closed until further sightings of Captain Harkness warrant reopening it. That is unless there are any other objections?" The other two representatives started to protest, but she interrupted them and checked her watch. "Splendid. I have a report to the PM in half an hour. Miss Moneypenny will see you out."

"Now wait a minute!" protested the General. M stared him down.

"Arthur, I said this file is closed. If you want to discuss it further, I am sure Miss Moneypenny can make an appointment for you. Good day," she dismissed him a second time. Moneypenny stood from where she was taking notes, winked at Ianto, and escorted them out the door.

Once it was closed, M went to the bar behind her desk, and poured two measures of scotch. Circling back to where Ianto sat awaiting her verdict, she handed him one glass and kept the other for herself. As the irate shouting of the UNIT and MI5 leaders outside the door began, she leaned against her desk and swirled the liquor in her glass, waiting for the noise to cease. Once everything had settled down, she took a sip of her scotch, and smiled at her godson.

"Now Ianto," she said, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tell me everything."

* * *

_Later That Evening, Hyde Park, London _

Jack paced. Ianto had said two days, at precisely 11pm, and he was late.

When Jack had awoken in the seedy dockside motel in Dublin, he thought he was hallucinating. But it was no dream. Ianto Jones was indeed alive and well. Jack had demanded answers, but Ianto had only given him the bare bones. Ianto had swallowed a tablet to induce a coma when the virus was released, only to be revived by MI6 who, incidentally, he had been spying on Torchwood for. Jack had almost laughed when he said it. Jones, Ianto Jones indeed. Reminded him a lot of that fellow he met a few years ago while on assignment at Torchwood's Chinese division. James - something or other. Wickedly talented tongue, and loved his martinis shaken, not stirred. He glanced at his watch again. 11:15pm. Where the hell was he?

"Looking for me?" Jack turned around to see Ianto leaning against a nearby street light. Feeling the same urge to kiss or clock him that he had felt in Dublin, he quickly crossed the plaza to where he stood.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

"Getting a few supplies out of storage, and making sure M covered our tracks at MI6," he replied, pushing off the lamppost, and moving towards Jack. Taking in the leather field jacket and jeans, Jack decided he liked dressed down Ianto.

"Supplies?" he asked looking to the pack hoisted over Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto shrugged. "Figured wherever we end up, nanogenes, sonic blasters, protein packs, and extra cells for that manipulator of yours might be a good idea."

Jack shook his head. He should be pissed off at the man, but in truth, they were so much alike that hating him would be like hating himself. "What no lube?" he asked with a smirk, pulling Ianto to him.

"Oh that's easy. Found some of those Idraxian cooling pellets in the secure archives a while back. Figured storing them for emergencies might be a good plan," Ianto replied with a smirk. "After all Jack, they do last 6 hours at a go, and I don't know about you, but I think we have some serious shagging to catch up on."

Jack chuckled and kissed him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving Ianto one last chance to say no.

"I'm game if you are," Ianto responded with a grin, watching as Jack set the coordinates on his vortex manipulator. Q had secretly fixed it while Ianto was recovering, somehow knowing once again, which gadget would be most needed.

"Always have an escape plan," he had reminded Ianto, secretly passing him the manipulator as he was leaving on the mission to capture Harkness. Q was the only real father figure that Ianto had ever known, and besides Rhiannon, the only person he would truly miss when he left with Jack. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he saw that Jack had finished his calculations and it was time to go.

"This might be a bit bumpy the first time," Jack warned, pulling him close.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Not a newbie here Captain. How do you think MI6 agents get all over the world so fast? Teleport travel is one of the first tests you pass when you reach 00 status." Jack stared at him incredulously. Always full of surprises his Ianto.

"Alright then, think teleport, with a side of washing machine and you know what you're in for," he said, relishing the slightly scared look that came over Ianto's face. He held out his arm, ready for Ianto to take hold, before saying the one thing he needed to let Ianto know before they left.

"Oh, in case I forget to tell you later on, I love you okay?" he said, trying hard to sound as if it was no big deal despite the shake in his voice.

"Dually noted sir," Ianto replied, placing his hand on the manipulator. "And for the record, it's about bloody time you said it too." Jack grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, pushing the button as he headed for the 56th century and New Montenegro, ready to relax and reconnect with the spy who loved him._  
_


End file.
